


風吹草動

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 一連串事件下來，不可能是意外，Barry深信……Dr. Wells還在。





	風吹草動

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於逆閃閃合志《殺即是愛》。

　　開始之時，悄無聲息。

　　辛辛苦苦按順序排好的文件被怪風一吹，亂糟糟散落一地；下著暴雨的晚上緊閉的門窗突然打開，雨水打濕半間屋子；吐司機到了設定時間沒有彈起，本應烤成金黃的吐司變成烏黑的焦炭。

　　Barry起初將一切歸因為倒楣透頂。畢竟人倒楣起來，喝水都會嗆著。他真正心生懷疑，是那次之後的事。

　　大概是英雄情結作祟，Barry明明知道以他的速度來不及趕在鐵梯落下之前救出女孩，卻仍是下意識衝了出去以肉身護住那副幼小的身軀。他不住祈禱希望不要死，只要不死，再重的傷神速力都能代為癒合，最多就是在病床躺上幾天。

　　他緊閉雙眼，等待劇痛來襲，轟隆一聲，鐵梯落地，聲音刺耳得他頭部嗡嗡作響。奇怪的是，他沒感受到半分痛楚。Barry睜開眼睛，只見自己剛好從梯級與梯級之間的空隙穿過，毫髮無傷。

　　這不可能。剛才鐵梯分明是瞄準他頭部位置墜落。遲鈍如他，也覺出了不對。

　　Barry跟身邊的人說起，大家都說他太累了，勸他休息一下，只有他自己知道不是這樣的。不是。絕對不是。人的第六感是很奇妙的一件事，虛無飄渺沒根沒據，但教人深信不疑。譬如陽光落在身上，卻心生寒意；周遭無人，卻浮現熟悉的氣息；背後感受到冷冷的目光，回頭一看卻鬼影也沒。一切都可以用科學解釋，一切都無法用科學解釋。Barry隱隱覺得，自己被某種東西纏上了。

　　終於，某個深夜，Barry輾轉反側睡不安穩，剛升起一點睡意，喉嚨突然像是被人用十指扼住一樣，幾乎窒息。他猛地睜開眼，壓迫感又再消失不見，仿佛只是他的幻覺、他的一場夢。

　　Barry揉了揉眼睛，下意識望向床頭櫃的電子鐘想看看時間，頓時怔住——他一直放在床頭櫃的相片框被扣上了。但這房子只有他一個人住，自然不是他做的，那麼……他猶豫地伸手擺正相片，他和Cisco和Caitlin和Dr. Wells四人的合照。

　　那人死去一年了。隨著時光流轉，仇恨一點一點沖淡，陌生得叫Barry害怕的情緒暗暗滋生。他不敢宣之於口，他不敢讓人知道他如此輕易原諒了有著殺母之仇的死敵。他只是偷偷把這照片放在床頭，偷偷把心中對那人的稱呼從Thawne恢復為Dr. Wells，偷偷在每次遇到挫折時，懷念有位導師為他指引方向的日子。當Cisco與Caitlin已經淡忘過去，他兀自停留原地，走不出來。他與那人相識的時間沒他倆長，那人卻生生在他胸膛劃下一道深可見骨的傷疤。

　　窗子不知什麼時候打開了，風吹起了窗簾，窗外漆黑的夜幕不見星辰照耀。Barry多希望那裡出現可怕的紅光劃過樓房，總勝過空無一物。

　　「Dr. Wells，是你嗎？」

　　杳無聲息。

　　Barry坐了起來，抱住雙膝，把頭埋了進去。

　　「Dr. Wells……我想你。」不知是錯覺還是什麼，話說出口，吹進來的風就冷了幾分，寒意滲進身體每一個毛孔。Barry打了個寒顫，喃喃道：「早知道這樣，我就讓你回家好了。Dr. Wells，我……」聲音後半，掩沒於風聲裡頭，順著呼出來的白氣冉冉上升。

　　Barry維持蜷縮的姿勢良久，待到後來風聲漸弱，偌大房間只聽見他斷斷續續淺淺的，有如嗚咽的呼吸。眼皮愈來愈沉，他身體愈滑愈落，就這樣睡去了。

　　翌日早上醒來，Barry看見自己身上整整齊齊蓋了一床被子。他雙眸煥發點點星光，眼角都帶著笑意。

　　「Dr. Wells，Dr. Wells，Dr. Wells……」

　　即使無人答話，他仍是唸咒語似的唸了一遍又一遍，就像唸夠多少遍，死去的人就能復活過來。

　　他興奮地和Cisco分享這件事，對方一臉憐憫，做了個「兄弟，你不用說了，我懂」的表情，他就沒再和第二個人提起。他把這當作自己的小小秘密，一份寄託。他對神速力認識不深，說不定極速者抹消存在後不會就此消失，而是以另一個方式滯留下來，甚至假以時間有機會重生呢？

　　Barry開始瘋狂觀看有關靈體、亡魂、守護天使的電影，《人鬼情未了》、《宛如天堂》、《直到永遠》、《美夢成真》、《天使之城》、《柏林蒼穹下》……有些是大團圓結局，有些以悲劇收場。他一部一部看下來，試著以戲裡的方法和那人溝通，用硬幣、用鏡子、用血，一無所獲。

　　Barry開始習慣食物買雙份。他不是特別愛吃漢堡，卻每星期都買上幾次。他會把另一份放到桌子上，打開包裝紙，看著熱氣漸漸消散，漢堡變冷。等上好幾過小時，等到雙眼黯淡下來，他才有點委屈地拿起冷掉的漢堡，一口一口如同嚼蠟般吃掉。冷冰冰的漢堡，難吃得要命。

　　Barry開始獨處的時候對著空氣說話，電影裡靈魂一天到晚飄來飄去百無聊賴，整個世界沒人可以互動，他怕那人會悶。他一有閒暇就談起近況，談起最近的法證工作、個人生活、閃電俠的日常，諸如這次案件警局忙了一週還是毫無頭緒、Iris依舊忘不了Eddie、管道監獄裡又多了幾個超能力者。他說：「Dr. Wells，你待過的那間至今空著，」他抿起唇，「我就等著你回來再把你關進去。」

　　風吹得呼呼作響，宛如回應的人聲。

　　其他人都沒發現Barry的異常，他沒在人前表現出來，他深知自己愈是言之鑿鑿，愈會被當作瘋子。單是閃電俠的身份就令很多人熱衷於解剖他、對他做實驗了，他無須在此之上再添一個理由。所以，他只是悄悄堅持做著上述的事。

　　直到那一天。

　　那次面對的超能力者強大至極，可以隨心所欲操控重力，全身上下找不出半個弱點。通訊器另一端只傳來Cisco和Caitlin焦急的爭論聲，卻沒討論出什麼解決方案來。艱難應戰之時，他又想起了那位仿佛無所不能的導師。 _要是Dr. Wells在_ ，他想， _就會告訴我怎麼打敗敵人了。_ 他腦海浮現Dr. Wells手指擱在唇上，冷靜地下著一道又一道指令的畫面。Dr. Wells會說， _Barry，我相信你可以的。跑吧，Barry，跑吧。_ 他醒悟，自己願意傾盡所有，換取Dr. Wells回來，再次掌控他的人生。只是，他怕是再也聽不見那副低沉的嗓音了。

　　實力弱於敵手還在陣前走神，無疑自尋死路。Barry被對方攻擊命中，無形的壓力碾向他全身，骨頭寸寸粉碎，內臟被壓到變形，嘴角不斷冒出血來。通訊器是Cisco、Caitlin兩人驚叫：「Barry你的數值降到很低了，這樣下去你會死的！」

　　 _我知道_ ，Barry想， _但我不知道該怎麼做，我沒有力氣還擊了。_ 他的腦袋變得很沉很沉，痛楚逐漸麻木，他只想合上眼睛休息一下。

　　就在此時，Barry看見身前幻化出一道虛影。模模糊糊的，看不清輪廓，但依稀是熟悉的身形。

　　「你的樣子真狼狽，閃電俠。」

　　魂牽夢縈的聲音，終於在現實出現。漫不經心的語氣，像是來嘲笑宿敵一番，又像是來送個老朋友一程。

　　那抹影子彎下身來，碰了碰Barry的臉頰，冰冰涼涼的，卻令Barry心中一暖。開初那觸感是流動的氣體，摸不著實，後來幾下心跳聲過去，Barry已能感受到指腹的紋路，與指間的溫度。

　　「別再看那些無聊電影了，毫無參考價值。」

　　「別再吃那麼多大貝利漢堡了，胖了你會跑不動的。」

　　「別再對著空氣嘮嘮叨叨不停了，你說的內容太悶了，還不如唸書給我聽。」

　　Barry眼圈都紅了，張開嘴想說話，湧出來的只有源源不絕的鮮血，千言萬語盡成了咕嚕咕嚕的雜音，

　　虛影變得愈來愈清晰，最後，Barry已經看得見那雙藍藍如海洋的眼睛，臉上不深不淺的笑紋。那人身上的裝扮和初見一模一樣，只缺了一副輪椅。他時至今日仍然記得當時場景，昏迷醒來，搞不清狀況，和陌生的　一男一女聊了一會，背後響起那把磁性的嗓音。一轉過身，眼前是多年以來的偶像，看著他的目光就似認識他很久很久了。那人瞇起眼，頷首，說， _歡迎回來，Mr. Allen，我們有很多事情要談。_

　　Barry眼角湧現淚光，那人笑了，搖了搖頭，歎了口氣。

　　「Mr. Allen，我們有很多事情要談，可惜沒有時間了。」

　　有種不祥的預感，隱約猜到對方要做什麼，Barry瞳孔急劇收縮。他想說， _Dr. Wells，不要不要不要……_ 可是嘴中吐出的，依然是鮮血。

　　「Barry，沒了我你怎麼辦呢？」

　　那人彎著唇看著他，眼神既有幾分愉悅，又有幾分溫柔。下一秒，噩夢成真。猶如當日那人存在抹消碎成粉末，那抹快要凝聚成實體的虛影化為點點紅光，又簇擁成一片猩紅籠罩四周，然後，盡數沒入Barry體內。渾身一陣暖意，Barry先前無法運轉的神速力又再度流竄，傷口自動癒合，神智恢復清醒，而虛影，不復存在。那個給他造成重創的超能力者躺在地上，胸口開了個大洞。

　　Barry呆呆的站了起來，不敢置信，低頭望了望自己，又望了望眼前屍體，瞳孔擴張至極限。心口開出血洞的人不是他，可是他感覺到胸前撕裂似的痛。那人沒用震動的手穿透他的胸膛，卻照樣粉碎了他的心臟。

　　「Dr. Wells！Dr. Wells！Dr. Wells！」

　　他倉皇四顧，叫得聲嘶力竭。黃色閃電難以抑制地在身周飛舞，比過往還要耀眼上幾分。

　　這次，連風聲都沒有回答他了。

　　Barry佇立了很久很久，天黑了，夜深了，空氣變冷了，烏雲掩蓋天空了。

　　「Dr. Wells……」

　　眼淚一滴一滴流。

　　雨落下來。

　　風起了。


End file.
